


Untitled

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, Feelings, First Meetings, impressionistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: This is a series of (short, very impressionistic) moments between Azriel and Morrigan: meeting each other for the first time and falling in love, speaking for the first time, when/after he finds her in the Autumn Court, and then much, much later when they are together (romantically).





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mature content eventually, but not until the third or fourth part. I may add some other moments if they come to me, or if anyone has suggestions on things they would like to see. They won't be fully fleshed-out scenes, but focused on how the two are feeling at the time.
> 
> Update: I changed the title, I don't want it to have a title, it just _is_ ok.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://abookandacoffee.tumblr.com/)!

He is in the camp, a place where he found something like a family, when it happens. He turns as she approaches, pulled by something he doesn’t yet understand. His focus goes to the space that she occupies, and his entire field of vision is consumed by the shape and force of her. 

He watches as she walks over the ground towards him, hovering, the light flocking to her until she becomes the source of it. He sees her for a moment and this is all it takes for him to experience real want. To know with certainty how this part of his life will play out. 

And he knows. He already knows everything he needs to. He has had one look and while he must learn her, must discover the thousand details and pieces that have combined to make this whole, he knows that he will do this. If it takes a thousand years, he will do this. 

The distance between them becomes narrow and he learns her name. 

_Morrigan._

He has never experienced hunger like this before. He is satiated while he is left wanting. There is such certainty in this knowledge, that she is already a part of him as surely as he will be a part of her. He wants to be consumed, to lose himself, only to find himself in her again. 

There are gaps, spaces in between them, spaces that will only be filled by time and toil and heartache. He knows they will find the answers. He does not know when. 

There will be struggle. There will be pain. There will be her, and the never-ending quest to find the destination that he already knows exists. He must locate it. There is no other option. There is her, and him, and at the finish they will be the only ones left standing. 

They will _be_. 

This will not be comprehensible to others. He accepts this now. If he does not, then he won’t accept it himself. 

She will suck the marrow from him and he will allow it. 

When he is alone again he gasps, he holds his fist to his chest. If he does not his heart will fail. 

****** 

She is looking for refuge when she finds it in a person, not a place. She walks towards him and she knows immediately that this is where she has been headed all along. There is a space between them that is begging to be closed. He retreats into darkness but her gaze will set upon him, regardless. 

She looks at him, head tilting, examining. The knowledge that crosses into her in the instant that he had dared look was the one true thing she has. She will wait and he will be there. Always already together, separated by a breath and a lifetime. 

She knows. His gaze is at the ground beneath him. He won’t look up at her again, yet. But she has already seen the way the shadows play off his face, the way he tries to hide in them. He thinks he is successful in his attempts to keep his furtive glances unnoticed. She smiles. 

There are words and among them she discerns one thing; she learns his name. 

_Azriel._

He looked at her for a moment and he was the first person to ever see her. She is laid bare in that glance, and no one before or after will have that capacity. Others want her to live for them, but now she sees the possibility of living for herself. 

She is in a maze created for her from the beginning. She wants to reach for him, but sounds coming rushing in, of others, their wants, their messy lives, and she doesn’t know yet how to let that fall away until only the two of them remain. 

There are events and people and time that separate them. She cannot see a way out of the present, but she knows that the physical space between them now is a formality. She will learn to find comfort in his shadows, he will welcome her there. 

They will _be_. 

Others will think she is teasing, taunting, and she will bear their scorn. 

He will take the beating of her heart, and she will allow it. 

When she is alone again she closes her eyes, she breathes his name. If she does not she will forget herself. 


End file.
